The Hunt
by TwilightVampireLover101
Summary: Jaeden is in love with a new Cullen, not bad right? WRONG! Jaeden is part of the Volturi b/c of her parents and the Cullens are the enemy ever since Renesmee. but if the Volturi never find out it cant harm the two. or can it...


_**The Hunt**_

_Jaedens's pov_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Jaeden's POV_

"Alexander Stardust there is no way you are leaving me." We were sitting on the dock during one of my "walks" (my parents think I'm out on one of my midnight strolls) and looking out toward the sea. It was a beautiful site, with the water stretching out to the as-far-as-I-can-see, and it was a site to remember.

"Jaeden, Jaeden, Jaeden." he murmurs across my lips. Yep, that's my name and a lot of people thinks it's a boys name but I don't care what they think. My full name is Jaeden Lilly Baker and I'm a part of the Volturi. I wouldn't be a part of it if it were up to me, but because my parents are, I am.

Mom and dad don't know that I am with Alex, well no one does really. Of anyone was to find out they would surly go to Aro and he would definitely execute him. You see, Alex joined the Cullen's 10 years ago and ever since the showdown between Aro and the Cullen's over Renesme, the Cullen's have been the enemy.

I would like to tell mom and dad about him but we would have to go on the run and I don't want to put Alex in danger.

"I have to go soon or mom will get worried. You know how they all think you Cullen's are after me." I laugh as I try to get my hands between us to push him away.

"No, no, no. 5 more minutes." Alex had the signature golden eyes that all the Cullen's have. He had jet black hair with blond highlights. And I loved every part of him, from his voice that would make any girls insides melt to his six-foot-three perfect body.

"No. I have to go Alex" I finally got my hands in-between us and pushed him away.

He sighs and releases me. "Fine but I'm walking you most of the way" He put his lips to mine then pulls away to soon. As we were standing up, I felt drops fall into my hair and I look up to see the sky overcastted. _Oh great_, I thought sarcastically, _today Is going to be great! _

_Lilly's POV_

"Where is she? It's raining out and she's usually home by now!" I look into Johns eyes with worry etched deep into my eyes.

His beautiful crimson red eyes were devoid of any emotion but his body was tense witch meant that he too was worried.

"Don't worry. She will be home soon. Your just more anxious cause you have news that she might or might not like." He wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses me on the cheek.

"I guess your right." I sighed.

We were standing in the living room when I heard the door open then close.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Jaeden calls. She walked into the living room drenched from head to toe.

She was 5"4 with silky brown hair down to her knees. Her eyes was a orchard instead of crimson. Ever since she heard that she could have a diet that doesn't include killing humans she took a giant leap toward it.

_Huh_, I thought, _why doesn't she hunt while she is out? Maybe all this talk about that Cullen kid is true.  
><em>  
>"Thank the lord Jaeden. We were worried sick. We need to talk."<p>

I saw that at first she was confused then suspicious. _Why would she have to be suspicious? It's not like she knew about this._ I wondered briefly if she really did know then shook the thought off. _No she wouldn't know._

I waved her into the kitchen and we all sat down at the white marble table. "We have some good news for you!" a big smile went across mine and Johns face.

"What is it?" she was very wry and causous.

"Well on April 30th, you and Aro are to be married! Isn't that great?" I was watching her reaction as the smile on my face turned to a frown. At first it was shock, then sadness, then thoughtful, and then anger in all of 3 seconds.

"What? No, no way! Not a chance in hell!" Her voice was sharp enough to cut through steel.

"Now listen here Jaeden, you WILL marry him no matter what. When you were born we had an arranged wedding between you and Aro. Aro agreed that after you were turned he would give you 2 years and then he would marry you. He loves you now Jaeden and he will have you whether you like it or not."

John pipes in "Now Lilly, that's putting it on a little to-"

"No it's not dad. Your right mom, it's an arranged marriage, _**But**_I am not marrying him. Her voice was so low and harsh that even Johns eyes went wide.

"Oh yes you are!"

"Fine." She got up from the table and starts walking away.

"And where do you think your going?"

"Well, I'm not marrying him and you seem to want to control my life so I'm gone. Bye." She ran out the door.


End file.
